lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Elysion/Entrance Hall - Dialogues
First time entering the city: *Receptionist: "Welcome to Academy. How may I help you?" :Rush: "Never mind." :Receptionist: "The laboratory is off-limits to non-Academy members." :or: :Rush: "I'm here to see Doctor Sykes" ::Receptionist: "I'm sorry, but the doctors are in the middle of some extensive research and cannot be disturbed at this time. The Academy strives to make the world a better place by spreading the fruit of our labor to every corner of the world. We are never to inject our personal feelings into any matters here." ::Haruko: "You're Rush Sykes? I'm so sorry I can't let you see your parents... I'm Haruko, director of the Academy. Don't tell anyone I told you... Doctors John and Marina Sykes are off in the Sacred Lands for a routine evaluation. It will be a while before anyone can get in touch with them, because you have to use the Remnant Ark to get up there. Unfortunately, once the Ark is used, you need to wait several months before you can use it again." *Receptionist (at second approach): "Welcome to the Academy." *Haruko: "Your parents are in the sacred lands for a routine evaluation. They can't be reached for a while. (which is exactly why we have a Marquis in our team) I'm sorry I can't let you see your parents." *Enthusiastic Researcher: "I admire both of the Sykes. They're the most brilliant scientists working for the Academy. But they win my respect, because they're both opposed to the weaponization of Remnants. I hope I get to work with them someday!" *Adept Researcher: "The previous director was an old fogey, appointed way back by the previous Congress Chairman. He was very pushy and overbearing, always tried to keep things to himself. Not many of us liked him. There were always rumors flying around about him causing problems behind the scenes... Everyone thinks this latest personnel shuffle was meant to shut things up." *Researcher on Break: "I worked with John on a previous project. He's very down to earth and kind, especially considering that he's one of the best scientists working at the Academy. He's a family man, too. He has a picture of his family on his desk that he's always staring at." *Academy Researcher: "..." (Silent type. Gives out lots of visistones.) After binding the Ark by the Conqueror: *Enthusiastic Researcher: "...The Ark was activated? How could that be? Once a Remnant's been bound, it can't be activated by anyone else until the bind is broken. We all learned that in Remnants 101. Does that mean that... what we've been taught was wrong?" *Adept Researcher: "Everyone around town is talking about how the Ark was activated. The legendary Marion Marshall is the only one I've ever heard of who can overwrite bindings of Remnants. Perhaps she's come back to us..." *Researcher on Break: "What? The Ark was activated? That's impossible. It's bound to a member of the Academy. Meaning, it can only be activated by a member of the research team that was hand-picked by the Academy. Your eyes are just playing tricks on you." At the beginning of the second disc: *Enthusiastic Researcher: "After Lord Hermeien passed, the Academy underwent some changes. Even Director Haruko was fired. She was so passionate and involved in the research. She was a great director... Then, a bunch of other people picked up and left of their own free will. I plan to stay, though. I need to find a way to prevent what happened in Nagapur from happening again." *Adept Researcher: "The late Duke Hermeien was doing unmentionable things using the Academy as a cover. The weaponization and duplication of Remnants... It saddens me to think that my fellow scientists were such unethical people. I'll stay and find a way, though - a way for us to use Remnants for the good of the world." *Researcher on Break: "Since the new Congress came into office, all the scientists closest to Duke Hermeien have left the Academy. Thanks to all this change, I have less say and less pay. But ehh, I guess I'll stay and continue my research." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Researcher on Break holds some important informations about Leshau. Category:Dialogues